Returning to the big stage
by Dark Topaz
Summary: Jem was not Jerrica's first stage name. Due to a unique power she was once in uniform and now Gi Joe has come asking for her skills and stirring up the past. Jerrica is about to show a whole new face and an old love to the world. SpiritXJerrica pairing.
1. Chapter 1

Author note: Jerrica will not be a door mate in this fic both Synergy and her will be OOC and definitely AU. Please remember I don't own Jem or GI Joe they belong to Hasbro. Plus this is a fanfiction based off of Cartoons reality has nothing to do with it.

Chapter one: Back in the Army again

Jerrica was experiencing déjàvu though no one else would believe it. She was sitting in the interegation room at the police station. The last time she had been in this position she wound up being conscripted into the army all because in the course of protecting herself she caused extreme damage to her attackers. When she was a teen no one believed she acted alone in self-defense, but now she hoped there wouldn't be as much confusion. Jem was not the first "stage name" she had taken. When she was given the choice she went with the army. Where she was given the nickname "Bonebreaker" due to the fact that everyone she ever fought came away with at least one broken or fractured bones a quirk that led to where she currently was.

Before she could reminisce more about her short stint in the army the door admitting a cop and two other men, the new comers were military. Going by the uniforms a general and a captain, then she realized her night was nowhere near done.

"Sergeant." The general greeted.

"It's Miss Benton, sir." She corrected. "I received a discharge, sir."

"No you didn't, you were moved to inactive duty on indefinite leave." He corrected "Due to your unique ability it was decided you were too dangerous to be a civilian."

"What?" she gasped stunned all she could think was 'How am I going to handle a third job?'

"Now then Sergeant Jerrica Bentron aka Bonebreater." He read. "22 years old, served 2 years before being moved to inactive duty and indefinite leave due to family matters and failure to conform." The General recited "Numerous citations for use of excessive force in training, which is in direct conflict with your psych profile, a documented communication and demolitions expert. Currently CEO of Starlight Music and foster mother of 12." He concluded. "Would you like to explain solider why you went looking for a fight."

"I wasn't looking for a fight sir." She replied "I was there for the game."

"Game?" the other officer asked speaking up for the first time.

"I was trying to make a last ditch effort to raise money without having to go crawling."

"Why do you need money?" he asked.

"One of my girls needs eye surgery." Jerrica replied.

"Bonebreaker, my name is General Sharp, I believe that we can help each other."

By the time Jerrica made it back home her head was spinning. The offer was tempting very tempting. In exchange for doing one mission she would be moved back onto the active duty list with full benefits and medical coverage for both her and her girls. Banee could get her surgry at a fraction of the orginal cost and all she had to do is break some one's legs, or arm the General wasn't very picky. And the only thing holding her back was Synergy. She quietly made her way up stairs to Banee's room. She sat in the corner watching the little girl sleep before she quietly got up and made her way down to her study.

…

When Kimber woke up the next morning the only thought that was running through her mind was that it was way too early especially since they were going to have to crawl back to the movie set, which was so going to ruin their exit. So it took her a minute to realize that not only was there a man in their kitchen he wasn't Rio and he was in uniform.

"Jerrica," she shrieked clutching her robe at the throat. "What is he doing here?" she added as she took in the solider. He was kind of handsome in a square jawed buzz cut way.

"Handling paperwork." Jerrica replied as she finished signing the papers before handing them to him.

"Breifing will be at 1800." He said as she tucked the papers away and gave Jerrica a salute which she returned. "Welcome to the team Bonebreaker." He added as Jerrica lead him to the door.

"Thank you Duke." She replied as the barely missed getting caught in the morning breakfast stampede. "I will see you this evening." She said drawing his attention back to her. He gave her a nod and made his way out to his vehicle, passing Rio on the way.

"Who was that?" Rio asked as he slid his arm around her.

" I'll tell you later." She said as they headed into the mansion.

"What do you mean you reenlisted?" Aja and Rio both demand later after the girls had been sent off to school.

"Just that I reenlisted." Jerrica replied "Ensureing medical coverage for all of the girls including Banee."

"The surgery." Shana breathed.

"Covered," Jerrica replied.

"What about you know?" Kimber asked

"Took care of that to." She replied.

"Took care of what?" Rio asked.

"Something that you don't need to worry about." Aja answered.

"Excuse me." He demanded.

"Rio," Jerrica replied "There are somethings in our lives that don't concern you. And this is one of them."

"I am sick of these lies and secrets." He snarled. "You guys need to make a decision either I am in your lives or not." He stated before storming out of the house.

"That was kind of harsh." Kimber stated accusingly.

"Kimber I don't have time to massage Rio's ego. He is a great electric eingener and he works cheap. While I do love him I am getting tired of the drama. If I was anyone else I would have dumped for cheating on me with Jem. I fully intend to sit down with him and talk things out but not now." Jerrica said before she collapsed onto a couch. "We have to get things under control and the loose ends tied up in case I wind up out of communication."

"Alright." Aja said as she moved to the chair opposite her, followed by the rest of the holograms as they broke down everything that would have to be done in order to keep starlight running in the case of Jerrica's absence.

When Jerrica got to the office she was surprised not to find a lawyer waiting for her. She was almost positive that Raymond would have sent someone to try and drag them back. "Joanie" she called as she made her way to her desk. "Call the lawyers; I want that movie contract gone over with a fine tooth comb. Also see where we stand with that audit I want to know exactly what Eric did to us."

"Yes, Jerrica." She replied. Jerrica quickly went to her desk and started going through the messages and paperwork scattered across her desk. Jeanie buzzed her a bit later. "Yes,"

"Miss. Benton, Mr. Stern is here."

"Send him in." Jerrica said as she stood up to meet the movie maker. "Howard, how are you?"

"I am good Jerrica." He said as he shook her hand. "I was actually looking for Jem."

"Unfortunately she is going to be out of touch until we figure some things out." Jerrica replied.

"What's happening?" he asked as he took her hand and led her over to the couch.

"I have been recalled into service." Jerrica replied.

"What branch?" he asked.

"Army." She replied.

"I see," Howard said "Do you know when you will be able to focus back on business."

"I don't know." She replied.

"Call me when you get back now matter what time it is." He ordered as he he tightened his grip on her hands.

"I promise." Jerrica said with a smile.

Needless to say by the time Jerrica reported for duty everyone who was anyone and some that weren't knew that Jerrica was back in the army. What she did for them became a topic of heated debate. But very few came close to the truth.

"Your objective is to neutralize this man." General Hawk said as he signaled for mainframe to turn on the projector putting up the picture of a young Hispanic man. "Manuel Ortega, he is a major player for the drug cartels. He also has the ear of several political figures both here and abroad. Which is why this isn't an official operation." The General continued. "Mr. Ortega is about to close a deal with cobra. We know this for a fact, but we just can't prove it to the powers that be." He said with a sigh. "If anything were to happen to him while he is under Cobra's watch." He trailed off.

"The deal would fall through." Jerrica finished.

"Exactly, since this is an unofficial mission we need another reason to justify bringing you back." General Hawk replied. "As such you are to take part in a study of people with unusual abilities that is taking place on base."

"I figured there would be a catch." Jerrica muttered as she pinched the bridge of her nose, she knew she was being unprofessional but she really didn't care. "Alright give me everything you have on both him and any cobra agents seen around him, specifically habits and such so that I can plan how to ambush him effectively."

"Bone Breaker this is entirely voluntary, if you can't do this say so." The General stated.

"I know sir." Jerrica explained "And I can and will do this."

"General I am sorry but just what is it that makes her the woman for the job?" Duke asked.

"Bone Breaker, has a rather unique form of telekinesis. She instinctively reinforces her muscles when her adrenalin starts flowing. The more excited she gets the stronger she gets." The general explained. "Until now that ability has been suppressed via medication. You have gotten the neutralization shot correct?" General Hawk asked.

"Yes, sir" Jerrica replied as she rubbed her arm.

"And you are aware of the personality sifts you are going to go through the drugs disapate right?" he asked.

"Yes, sir according to Life Line it should be no different then what I went through with the blocker only on the reverse side of coin instead of becoming more passive I will have some anger issue."

"If there aren't any more questions? Than dismissed." He ordered as everyone else came to attention and then waited as Jerrica left the room.

"General?" Duke asked "It wasn't just her telepathic ability that brought her to your attention is it?"

"No, it was Spirit actually." The General replied. "They went through training together and he was the one that helped her learn control. The blocker she was one is coming up for review and he had miss givings concerning the doctors running it."

"So by bringing her into the Joes she gains a moderation of protection in exchange for her skills." Duke theorized.

"There is something else but I can't identify it , I want her followed." He ordered turning to face the two Joes that had come to stand by him. One was a ninja dressed completely in black with a visor; the other was a woman with red hair and a yellow leotard worn over a black bodysuit.

"Yes, sir" She said as they both quickly saluted and headed off to get a car.

"Have the gate hold her." He ordered Mainframe.

"Yes, sir." The hacker said as he headed for the nearest phone.

Jerrica headed straight for Starlight Music once she had cleared the gate. She headed there intending to get some more work cleared off of "Jem's" desk. She knew she had to create at least one recording for the new album coming out, and there were some contracts that needed to be signed. Once she got there she headed for her office, never noticing the two Joes that had followed her.

Snake Eyes and Scarlett were stationed outside the door watching just what she was doing. They had already made plans for Scarlett to stay behind in order to get a look at the papers she was working on, whatever loyalty they had to her as a fellow soldier had been undermined by the General. So that when she entered into a small sound studio just off her office, they had no problem sneaking into the office.

'Check the desk' Snake Eyes signaled so he could keep an on the studio.

'There is something off here.' she signaled back. She pulled out a small camera and started to take pictures of the papers on the desk. As she headed back to stand next to Snake Eyes she was displaying obvious anger.

'What's wrong?'

'She is forging her clients' signature on contracts' she signed sharing her outrage but before Snake Eyes could comment. They heard singing through the studio's cracked door. They shared one look before they moved to peek through the crack to see what she was up to. Only to stare in shock as they realized she was the one singing.

Jerrica had just finished up recording the voice track for _When It's Only Me and the Music_ when she became aware of the fact she wasn't alone in the office. It wasn't an odd noise or finding some papers out of place, it was the two intruders falling into the room via the door they had been spying through. There was a moment were the three of them just stared at each other. The moment was broken when the red head breathed "Your Jem". Jerrica lunged, of course since she forgot to take off the head phones so that she didn't get far, giving the two of them a head start. It was a mad dash to the elevator, Scarlett and Snake Eyes made it first. They both released a breath when the doors closed and the car headed downwards.

Jerrica pounded against the elevator doors as she listened to the car make its descent. 'She was so screwed' was the only thought that went through her mind. The two sneaks looked familiar but she couldn't place them. "Synergy"

"Yes, Jerrica." The hologram called as she materialized.

"Were those two familiar to you?" Jerrica asked.

"Yes, they were on the base." Synergy stated as Jerrica was suddenly back o the base the image was frozen at the moment she was leaving. It then zoomed in on a couple standing in a doorway to the General's left, there stood the two intruders.

"So the General had me followed." Jerrica mused. "Let's see just what has him so worried." as she went back to her office and pulled the file towards her.

General Hawk looked up with a start as Scarlett and Snake Eyes entered his office, "What did you find out?" he asked.

"She has another job and identity." Scarlett replied.

"What is it?" the General asked bracing himself for the worst.

"She is the lead singer of the rock band Jem and the Holograms." Scarlett replied.

"Who?"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

_Auther's note: Unfortunately I have run into an issue writing this chapter I have had to ritually bury three laptops before breaking down and buying a desktop. As you can guess I lost all of my work three times at least so I got really discouraged. But I am back, and Roadblock is a pain to write._

The _Hellhole _was one of the most popular punk night clubs in the area. This standing allowed for two things to occur on that night. The management was able to book the Misfits as the headlining band and that Cobra had commandeered one of the VIP tables and the area around it for their own use. These factors made it the perfect stage for Jerrica's latest one night show. Misfits' concerts were notaries for having fights and the occasional riot break out. As such there would be no suspicion cast on an outside force being the cause of Ortega's upcoming injuries.

The first clue that Zartan had that the situation was about to go pear shape was an argument that broke out between two of the club goers next to them. That situation quickly escalated with the introduction of a petite woman dressed in leather with bone white makeup and spiky black hair the only reason that he even recognized this was that she went flying through Buzzsaw and into him where she promptly broke at least one of his ribs. As he slumped over he watched as she and a couple of others tore through not only the Dreadnuts but also Destro and Ortega. By the time her friends and her were done the entire club was one giant fight and Cobra was limping out the back door.

When Jerrica entered into the club she didn't really have a plan as to what she was going to do instead she decided that she would play it by ear see what opportunities would present them selves'. She worked her way through the crowd her first goal being that she locate exactly where the Cobra agents and their guest. It took her a few minutes to find them but they were sitting just of the public area in what constituted the Hellhole's VIP area. Close enough to be seen but removed enough not to be viewed as part of the unprivileged masses. With nothing but a velvet rope between them and the rest of the club, a quick look around gave her an idea as to what she needed to do to complete her mission. Given that fact that the Misfits were going to be in the club she decided to go with a disguise that was as different from herself as either Jerrica or Jem. She was done up as a petite gothic punk wearing nothing but leather and white body paint. So she gathered a lot of attention as she made her way through the club. The other thing that set her apart was that as she made her way through the crowd it got more and more rowdy. Jerrica was using Synergy's ability to mimic anything it heard to systematically anger the other club goers in an attempt to start a riot. As she got closer to the VIP area she upped the aggression with the addition of a barely audible tone that grated on the nerves. By the time she got into position the crowd was at a tipping point and ready to break out into one huge fight. She gave the necessary push and then launched herself at the closest Dreadnut.

It was over in just under half an hour everything the needed to be broken was broken. Ortega and his guards were essential giant bruises with a few unhealthy bumps. She quickly made her exit after her attack ducking into an alleyway to change her appearance before making a beeline for rented vehicle and the radio in it.

"This is Bonebreaker to base come in base."

"This is base Bronebreaker, what is your status."

"Mission complete with a bonus, request a meeting at a secondary site."

"Request granted, you are to rendezvous with Duke, Shipwreck, and Breaker." The man at base replied after a pause and proceeded to rattle off an address.

"Location received, Bonebreaker out." She concluded before putting the radio down and heading for the location.

It was nearly an hour later that she reached the destination she didn't even park she just pulled up next to them.

"Bonebreaker."Duke greeted as he squatted down next her windows.

"I managed to get a recording of their meeting but I need to get to some specialized equipment to copy and clean it up." Jerrica explained. "I want a second set of eyes and ears on this just in case."

"We'll follow you." Duke said as he stood up only for Jerrica to grab his wrist.

"Duke what you guys are going to see falls under my father's clause." She added.

"Mums the word." He said patting her hand. They quickly made their way to a warehouse with a stylized shooting star on the side.

Once the Joe's entered the warehouse the three men could only stare at the numerous tarp covered machines.

"Gentlemen this is part of my father's legacy." Jerrica announced as she led her way through the maze. "Most of these no longer work they were cannibalized to create his ultimate creation which hopefully you all will never see."

"Not all that friendly are ya?" Shipwreck asked.

"Not at the moment." She replied as she pulled the sheet off of a chair and pushed it in front of one of the covered hulks labeled as a voice filter. "Could you gentlemen give me a hand with this?" she asked as she started to pull off the tarp. The three Joes joined her in revealing a machine that formed an arc. There were multiple tape players on the side and the middle piece was a screen and dials. There was a keyboard like device embedded in a shelf jutting out of the middle of the arc. "Do you have the tapes I requested?" she asked as she moved around behind the machine plugging things in and making sure there was power.

"Right here" Duke replied as he handed over the tapes. "What exactly are you going to do?" he asked.

"I am going to isolate the targets' voices using the samples you gave me from a recording I made at the club. I personal recognized only bits of their conversation I hope to get more using this machine." She replied as she started up the machine. "This is going to take a moment to filter." She added.

"Anything we can do?" Duke asked.

"Aspirin and a burger?" she asked hopefully.

"Water ok?" Duke replied.

"Yes," she responded with a smile.

"I am going to leave Breaker with you just in case." Duke stated as he gestured for Shipwreck to follow him.

"Yes, sir." They both replied.

"Breaker I need you to find a rolling monitor it should be labeled." Bonebreaker requested.

_At a Cobra Base near LA, California_

"Could one of you brain dead gentlemen tell me how you could let someone so important be injured while doing something as simple as going to a club." Cobra Commander demanded growing progressively shriller.

"All that matters is that we find the harlot that harmed Destro and destroy her." The Baroness snarled from where she stood next to the bandaged Lord.

"Right response wrong reason." The Commander replied. "Besides Destro will be fine, Mindbender is soaking some bandages in that ARGH solution and he will be good as new in an hour."

"She broke his collarbone and two ribs." The baroness snarled.

"Ok, an hour and a half." the commander amended before turning back to the only coherent member of the injured party Zartan who just had a few bruises. "I am still waiting for an explanation."

"It came out of nowhere, a riot broke out of no were. And this little leather dressed punk came tearing through my men." Zartan explained. "This woman couldn't have been much taller than five foot. But she was throwing us around like we were ragdolls. Given her abilities she was more than likely sent purposefully to target our group."

"But who?" the Commander asked.

"The only people have any inkling about our deal is GiJoe and this isn't their style." Baroness replied as she gazed at Destro's prone form.

"So there is a potentially new player on the field." Mindbender concluded as the rest of the room settled into silence at that thought.

_The Pit_

"How exactly did she get this recording?" Lady Jay asked as Duke plugged the tape into a player.

"Apparently she went in wired for both audio and sound." Duke explained as he took his place with the rest of the Joes. "After she finished she used some of her tools to refine it into what you are about to see."

"She was always gifted when it came to audio visual equipment." Spirit mused.

"Where is Bone Breaker?" Scarlett asked.

"The infirmary she did some damage to her hands." Breaker answered.

"She requested that we not wait for her." General Sharp added. "So Duke." He gestured.

"Yes, sir." He said as he hit play.

_ "Senor Destro, you do not appear to be enjoying yourself." A young Mexican man stated_

_ "Senor Ortega this is not an establishment I would have chosen." Destro replied. "But as we are here for business instead of pleasure my enjoyment is not important."_

_ "Ah yes business," Ortega replied. "How very dull but necessary."_

_ "You are aware of the particulars of the deal of course." Destro replied_

_ "Yes Yes, our ship the Ava Maria is to dock at pier four and unload its special cargo that will then be passed into your care. In return the weight will be made up by your own cargo which will be delivered to the agreed ports. But know this if any of our cargo fails to reach its destinations Cobra will find itself unwelcome in all of our territories."_

_ "The reverse is also true if you betray us we will wipe you out." Destro stated._

"Glad to see Cobra diplomacy at work." Lady Jay stated after the tape finished.

"We have a unique opportunity presented to ourselves; the ability to wipe out two enemies at the same time." Duke stated. "If we can make both of them believe that the other group betrayed the other they will be too busy fighting each other to bother us." Duke finished.

"One problem the purpose of this mission was to break this alliance up." Breaker stated.

"It didn't work we were too successful in hiding our attack it the alliance was too profitable to be destroyed by a 'random incident'" Duke replied.

"Time to take two on this event, or else we may be paying Cobra rent" Roadblock stated, gaining a few odd looks.

"I didn't think it was that serious." Jerrica said from the door way her hands encased in a pair of gloves with metal splints holding them immobile.

"What is up with your hands?" Roadblock asked.

"Between the fighting and making that tape they not in all that good of shape." Jerrica/Bonebreaker replied.

"It is good to see you again." Spirit said as he stood up to help her into a chair.

"You too Spirit." Jerrica replied.

"So you two know each other?" Shipwreck asked.

"We were lovers." Jerrica replied.

"Well there goes my shot." Shipwreck deadpanned.


End file.
